Racing love
by jubern
Summary: Belle se rend a une course illégale et rencontre Edward


Edward et Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours

Titre : Racing love

Auteur : jubern

Beta : jubern

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stepheni Meyer

Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :  
http : // www . fanfiction. net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

Cela faisait deux mois que Rosalie travaillait sur sa voiture, une Chevrolet Chevelle SS 1969 noir. Elle l'a modifiée afin d'en faire une voiture de course, son sport favori depuis que son frère Jacob l'a initié l'an passé. Je l'ai aidé pendant mes temps libres, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et j'ai appris plein de choses sur les voitures. Je viens d'arriver à Seattle depuis le début du semestre. Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 17 ans. À mon arrivée, Rosalie et moi sommes tout de suite devenues amies. Elle n'est pas vraiment le style d'amie que mon père aime que je fréquente. Ce soir-là, c'était la première fois que Rosalie sortait sa voiture.

Nous nous promenons en voiture depuis un bout de temps avant de croiser Jacob, le frère aîné de Rosalie.

- Hé Rosie, tu veux venir essayer ta nouvelle voiture, il y a une course ce soir derrière le centre commercial, vient vers 21 heures, toute la bande sera là.

- D'accord je serai là avec Bella, j'ai hâte d'essayer mon nouveau jouet pour de vrai.

- Je compte sur toi petite sœur! Tu as tellement travaillé dessus, un vrai petit bijou! À plus!

Sur ce, il partit dans un crissement de pneu. Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai rencontré pas mal de monde, mais aucun garçon n'est à mon goût, il y a bien Jacob, beau comme un dieu avec son torse basané et musclé à faire rêvé, mais il sort déjà avec Alice, un petit lutin à deux pattes, elle est merveilleuse et c'est mon amie. Il y a bien quelques garçons qui sont intéressés, mais pas moi.

Avec la nouvelle voiture de Rosalie, lorsque nous arrivons au centre-ville, les yeux se tournent vers nous, pas seulement pour la voiture, mais aussi pour Rosalie. Elle est d'une beauté époustouflante, avec un corps de déesse et des yeux à vous couper le souffle. Moi, à côté d'elle et d'Alice, je suis très ordinaire, je n'ai rien de spécial avec mes cheveux bruns et mes yeux bruns chocolat. Je porte une robe à bretelle assez courte que Rosalie m'a obligé à mettre parce qu'elle dit que ça fait plus féminin et que si je veux avoir des chances avec un garçon je dois commencer à m'habiller comme une femme. Avant de partir, elle m'a aussi maquillée et coiffée, moi qui ne le fais jamais.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude, lui montrant mon désaccord pour ce soir, car mon père me tuerait s'il savait que je participe à une course illégale. Déjà qu'il trouve que fréquenter Rosalie n'est pas une bonne chose, une course illégale me perdrait jusqu'à ma majorité. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte, et nous partîmes vers notre petit resto préféré.

Nous étions vendredi soir et le week-end s'annonçait ensoleillé, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Les jeunes avaient sorti leurs voitures sport et se promenaient tout en se donnant rendez-vous derrière le centre commercial. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde ce soir.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le point de rencontre. À notre arrivée, Rosalie dirigea sa voiture vers un coin où plusieurs de nos amis se trouvaient. Jacob était déjà là avec Alice. Il y avait une bonne trentaine de voitures modifiées. Plusieurs ne venaient que pour se pavaner, seulement quelques-uns faisaient la course, car il y avait souvent de l'argent en jeu. Plusieurs jeunes qui participent à cette rencontre ont des parents plutôt à l'aise financièrement.

Nous arrivâmes et descendirent de la voiture pour rencontrer les autres. Alice discutait avec un beau garçon aux cheveux cuivrés, en bataille, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il avait les traits d'un dieu grec avec sa mâchoire carrée et son corps d'adonis. Il devait bien avoir 20 ans. Rosalie héla Jacob qui s'approcha de nous. Il m'embrassa sur les joues et nous attira vers Alice et le mystérieux jeune homme. Il se retourna pour nous faire face et je me sentis fondre lorsque ses deux prunelles se rivèrent dans les miennes. Je crus que j'allais tomber par terre avec ma maladresse légendaire, tellement il me troublait. Alice fit les présentations, je ne pus détacher mon regard de ses magnifiques yeux.

- Voici Edward, mon frère aîné. Edward, voici Rosalie et Bella. Il habite maintenant à New York et est en vacance ici pour deux semaines.

Une fois les présentations terminées, nous allâmes vers la voiture de Rosalie. Elle leva le capot pour montrer aux autres ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire avec sa voiture. Je jetais souvent des regards en coin vers Edward, il me regardait aussi très souvent de façon soutenue. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise, car j'avais envie de plus qu'un regard, il est très séduisant et je crois que je me laisserais aller dans ses bras. Soudainement, il vint se placer derrière moi, près, trop près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur la peau de mon cou, hum, c'était enivrant. Je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il regardait le moteur de la voiture par-dessus mon épaule, il passait ses bras de chaque côté de moi de façon à pointer des pièces du moteur tout en me touchant de façon « involontaire ». Il était si près nos corps se touchaient presque, éveillant en moi du désir. Il s'y connaissait en voiture. Chacun de ses frôlements me donnait envie de plus, j'avais envie de me retourner et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche tant il était grisant, mais je me retins.

Une fois la voiture regardée, la discussion reprit au sujet de la course. Le trajet était connu des participants, Rosalie le connaissait pour l'avoir déjà fait avec la voiture de Jacob. Quatre voitures allaient faire la course, dont Rosalie.

- Edward, tu ne fais pas la course?

- Non, ma voiture n'est pas assez rapide, il faudrait la modifier. Dit-il en me regardant.

Une jeune femme très belle annonça le départ. Rosalie alla à sa voiture ainsi que Jacob. Les autres allèrent se placer pour regarder la course.

- Tu viens regarder avec moi, me demanda Edward.

- D'accord, lui dis-je en détournant le visage sachant qu'il avait viré au rouge.

Je le suivis jusqu'au départ de la course. Rosalie faisait ronronner son moteur. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bruit des moteurs ou la proximité avec Edward, mais je me sentais très excitée. Nous étions près des voitures, Edward était à côté de moi, je pouvais sentir son odeur agréable qui semblait m'attirer de façon inexplicable. Nous étions tous entassés pour voir le départ. Je pouvais sentir Edward tout près de mon corps. Sa main touchait mon bras, il me regardait du coin de l'œil. Nous échangions des regards en coin lorsque la belle jeune femme signala le départ. Des bruits de crissements de pneus et de moteurs se firent entendre. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque les voitures partirent.

J'étais tellement contente, Rosalie menait la course devant Jacob. Les coureurs devaient faire l'aller-retour entre le départ et le centre commercial. La course était serrée. Je sautais sur place tellement j'étais heureuse pour Rosalie. Edward me regardait en souriant. J'avais l'air d'une enfant à qui on venait de donner la lune. Les voitures étaient rendues au centre commercial, lorsqu'un bruit de sirène se rapprochant se fit entendre. Je vis deux voitures de police arriver à l'autre bout du centre commercial. Les jeunes se précipitèrent vers leurs voitures et se dispersèrent un peu partout. Je restai là sans bouger, cherchant mes amis du regard. Lorsque je sentis une main entrelacer la mienne.

- Viens, dit Edward en me tirant vers sa voiture.

- Rosalie et les autres?

- Ils s'en sortiront, nous les retrouverons plus tard. Dépêche-toi, tu ne voudrais pas que ton père te trouve ici.

- Tu as raison, partons.

Comme ça, il sait que je suis la fille du chef Swan. Alice et Rosalie doivent lui avoir parlé de moi. Je le suivis instantanément, tirer par sa main dans la mienne. J'aimais ce contact et sa chaleur, il m'en donnait des frissons. Je me dépêchai de monter dans sa voiture, une Volvo C30 dont il avait même pris le temps de m'ouvrir la portière côté passager. Je m'y glissai. Il démarra au quart de tour en un crissement de pneu. Mon cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur ou bien le fait d'être dans la voiture d'Edward à ses côtés qui me met dans tous mes états.

Il se dépêcha de nous emmener le plus loin possible, malgré toutes les voitures qui se trouvaient sur place, il conduit si habilement que nous sommes sorties de cet endroit en peu de temps. Il roula un bon moment. Je m'aperçus qu'il regardait vers moi, ma robe paraissait très courte comme j'étais assise, elle m'arrivait plus haute qu'à la mi-cuisse. Son regard se posait sur ma cuisse chaque fois qu'il changeait les vitesses. Lorsque sa main se posa sur ma cuisse, je sentis une chaleur m'envahir. Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il me fixait si intensément que je ne pus que caresser sa main.

Il gara sa voiture sur le bord de la route, prit ma main dans la sienne et me regarda dans les yeux, tendrement.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends.

Il prit ma main et la déposa sur son torse et de son autre main, caressa mon visage. Il me regardait intensément avec ses yeux si profonds.

- Tu es si belle. Depuis que je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'avais envie d'être seul avec toi.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Ne sois pas embarrassée, dit-il en levant mon visage vers lui.

Il glissa doucement sa main sur ma joue et approcha délicatement son visage du mien. Ses lèvres si chaudes et si pulpeuses touchèrent les miennes et je lui rendis son baiser. Nos lèvres en demandaient toujours plus. Il titilla mes lèvres avec sa langue et je le laissai entrer. Nos langues dansèrent un ballet que je n'avais jamais connu aussi bon. Il goûtait merveilleusement bon, me faisant du bien, j'en voulais plus. Je glissai mon autre main sur son torse musclé. Il mit fin à notre baiser.

Sa main se reposa sur ma cuisse pour remonter tout doucement vers mon intimité, qui était déjà toute mouillée rien que de le savoir si près de moi. Je glissai mes mains sur son torse, je le sentis frémir lorsque mes mains approchèrent de son membre déjà dressé. Je me mis à le caresser par-dessus son pantalon de toile, déjà à l'étroit. Il gémit. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins dressés pour lui sous ma robe. Il prit mes seins en coupe et les caressa tout en embrassant mon cou. Je continuais de lui prodiguer des caresses sensuelles.

Il reprit ma bouche dans un baiser enflammé. Je pouvais sentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi dans ce baiser. Sa langue caressait la mienne et cherchait à se battre avec elle. Qui de nous deux gagnerait cette bataille. Je retirai ma main pour caresser son corps tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Sa main se glissa entre mes deux jambes et alla directement sur mon petit bouton de plaisir. Son geste me fit me cambrer sous la puissance du plaisir que ce toucher me procurait. J'avais de la difficulté à lui rendre son baiser tellement c'était intense. Je me mis à respirer difficilement. Il prit ma culotte entre ses doigts afin de la glisser sur le côté et inséra un doigt en moi. Je me sentis trembler de tout mon être tellement ces sensations étaient merveilleuses. Puis, il inséra un second doigt, il leur faisait faire des vas et vient très excitant, j'étais déjà toute mouillée.

Je me défis de son étreinte et vins me placer à califourchon sur lui, entre lui et le volant. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrassai langoureusement en faisant des mouvements de bassin afin de frotter mon intimité sur son membre déjà bien dressé. Je prenais ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Il gémit sous ce mouvement. Soudain, il arrêta tout mouvement en me prenant les hanches. Il me regardait toujours intensément.

- Allons ailleurs, tu mérites mieux que ça, dit-il en me reposant sur mon siège.

Ses paroles me firent me sentir comme une princesse. Il m'emmena chez Alice. Il vint m'ouvrir la portière et me prit par la main. Son regard était brûlant de désir. Il se dépêcha de me faire entrer dans la grande maison des Cullen. Il n'y avait personne. Il arrêta dans la cuisine et emporta quelque chose à boire. Il m'emmena dans l'escalier, je le retins et l'embrassai langoureusement. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Je me collai à son torse et tentai d'enlever son chandail. Je sentis son érection se faire plus grande contre moi. Il me coucha dans les escaliers et releva ma robe en hâte, comme s'il y avait urgence. Je sentais son désir pour moi lorsqu'il m'allongea sur l'escalier. Je devrai penser à remercier Rosalie de m'avoir fait porter une robe ce soir. Il embrassait mon cou et en descendant vers ma poitrine. Son odeur était enivrante Il descendit une de mes bretelles et embrassa ma clavicule puis descendit vers mon sein, sous mon soutien-gorge, le prenant en coupe et en mordillant le téton.

Il augmenta ses caresses et me retira ma robe, me laissant en sous-vêtements dans l'escalier. Je finis de lui enlever son chandail laissant paraître ses muscles saillants. Je me collai contre lui. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses et frotta farouchement son érection contre ma petite culotte. Hum… C'est très excitant. Nous avons monté les escaliers tout en nous caressant et nous embrassant, c'était très excitant de sentir le désir m'envahir. En haut de l'escalier, il me prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers une chambre que je devinai être la sienne, avec plein de musique et un magnifique lit, sur lequel il me déposa.

Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens et finit de se déshabiller. Il m'enleva ma culotte et la descendit doucement, comme une torture, en embrassant chaque parcelle de mes jambes. Il remonta ensuite vers mon centre et joua avec sa langue sur mon clitoris, le léchant, le mordillant et le suçant. Je me cambrai sous ses coups de langue, me rapprochant de plus en plus de mon apogée. Il le sentit d'ailleurs et me regarda.

- Hum… Continue… Oui… Edward…

Il continua la torture avec sa langue et je vins dans sa bouche. Il se détacha de mon intimité tout humide et se rapprocha de ma bouche. Il m'embrassa, je pouvais goûter mon intimité, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Je sentis son sexe tout près du mien et j'eus l'envie de l'insérer à l'intérieur de moi.

- Tut, tut, tut, laisse moi faire…. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il détacha mon soutien-gorge et me caressa le dos tout en embrassant mes seins. Il se détacha de moi et me regarda intensément. J'eus envie de lui rendre la caresse qu'il venait de me donner. Je me relevai donc et l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit. Je fis glisser ma main le long de son corps et je me penchai afin de mettre son pénis dans ma bouche, il gémit sous la caresse et se laissa aller au plaisir que je lui infligeais. Je léchais son gland et sa verge, par la suite je l'introduisis complètement dans ma bouche, ce qui lui fit pousser un grognement de plaisir. Quelques gouttes de liquide séminal entrèrent dans ma bouche me laissant savoir qu'il était près de sa délivrance. J'arrêtai donc et m'approchai de lui.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et s'installa sur moi, laissant aller ses hanches près de mon intimité afin de frôler son sexe mon entrée. Puis soudain, il me regarda dans les yeux et donna une grande poussée qui nous fit gémir tous les deux lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon vagin. Il donnait des coups de reins doucement tout en allant de plus en plus fort, ce qui nous faisait crier de plus en plus fort. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison. Il me martelait de coups de reins puissants qui me faisaient crier mon plaisir. Il ralentit le rythme et m'embrassa avec fureur.

Je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches, il se retira et me retourna et me déposa sur le lit et remonta mes hanches vers son sexe gonflé de plaisir. Il me pénétrait avec une telle lenteur que je me sentais me consumer sur place tellement le plaisir était intense, j'étais proche de la jouissance. Je sentais mon amant qui était sur le point de venir lui aussi dans un gémissement rauque. Puis dans un ultime coup de reins, il répandit sa semence en moi pendant que je jouissais autour de son membre. Il se plaça à côté de moi sur le lit et je m'allongeai tout près de lui.

- Merci, dis-je.

- De rien, ce fût un plaisir de faire l'amour avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas une fille comme ça, tu sais. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et, dis-je en baissant les yeux, ça me rend un peu mal à l'aise.

- On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais dis toi que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Je n'ai jamais eu d'aventure aussi plaisante et satisfaisante.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en remettant mes sous-vêtements.

Mais où est ma robe pensais-je. Je cherchais tout autour de moi, étant mal à l'aise d'être presque nue devant un inconnu. Il me regardait avec de si beaux yeux profonds. Il se leva et alla chercher ma robe dans les escaliers.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

- Oui, merci, dis-je en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je dois repartir demain pour New York, dit-il.

- Oh! dis-je. J'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

Le retour chez moi se fit en silence et je lui dis au revoir en l'embrassant passionnément, malgré ma gêne. Il me rendit mon baiser avec fougue. Un baiser d'adieu


End file.
